Under Sail
by Neko Espada
Summary: During his journey young adventurer is caught by the pirates. Now he is forced to join them and become the part of their crew.


It was midday. The weather was calm and pleasant. A slight breeze was blowing into the sails, making the merchant ship to slowly move through the waves surrounding it.

Young man was staying on the deck near the bulwark and looked into the distance. At first nothing was seen on the horizon but then some dark silhouette appeared there, approaching the merchant ship faster and faster with every new second.

The man in the crow's nest had a look at the unknown vessel through the spotting scope. In the next moment the alert signal swept through all over the ship.

"Pirates attack! To arms!"

The crew quickly began to prepare for the fight but before they could finish their preparations, pirate vessel managed to grapple with their ship. A couple of seconds later a whole group of aggressive-looking people rushed at the merchant ship crew and started to kill everyone, who tried to resist.

Young man on the deck quickly took out his cutlass as well and joined the fight. He was able to disarm a couple of pirates but then someone suddenly crept up from behind and hit him by the head. After that young man fell on the deck and lost consciousness.

He woke up a few hours ago and looked around. He found himself lying on the deck of the unknown vessel.

"Well-well. Just look who woke up!"-female voice was heard.

Young man sat on the deck and glanced at the girl, who was staying nearby. She had a nifty hat and sly smile.

"Well? What should we do with him now?"-she asked her comrades, who were staying nearby.

"Allow me to beat him up. He dared to hurt me!"-fat man cried angrily.

"No-no. Such pretty boy as him doesn't deserve to be treated like that."-tall man with the curl said, leaning toward the captive.-"Am I right?"

"Yeah. Let's treat him _very_ good."-guy with mohawk sat near the captive as well and ran his hand through his long blond hair.-"I am sure he will like it."

Young man felt uneasy after that guy's smirk and quickly moved away.

"Hey! You won't get away that easily!"

Punk and other pirates nearby quickly grabbed their captive, not allowing him to escape. Young man tried to resist but his opponents were holding him tight. Someone quickly slipped a hand under captive's shirt, making him to shudder and fling out more furiously.

"Let him go at once."-a voice was heard.

One of the pirates turned to the speaker.

"Huuh? What's up Cang Du? Don't you want to join the fun as well?"

"If I would like to have problems in the future then I would have probably joined you."-pirate with the scar over his lips replied.

"Problems?"-other pirates surprised.

"Yes. Or maybe you have already forgotten that Captain ordered us to spare his life and take him to his cabin?"-Cang said.

"Oh yes..Indeed.."-pirates started to mumble.

By some reason the mention of their leader made the pirates to tense and quickly grow quiet.

"Captain wants to see the captive."-Cang said.-"Don't make him wait."

The pirates quickly released the young man and rudely began to push him somewhere in the required direction. So soon enough he found himself in the semi-darkness of captain's cabin.

"Welcome to my ship "Vandenreich"."-a voice was heard from the far end of the room.

"Vande..It can't be!"-young man thought.

He suddenly remembered the rumors he has heard about the most fearsome and elusive pirate crew of all nearby seas. No matter how many times Marine patrol was trying to catch them, these pirates were always able to get what they wanted and escape, leaving no traces. That's why their ship had such name - "The Invisible Empire". And their Captain...

The captive glanced at the man, who was sitting at the writing desk, leaning back in his chair, and polished the blade of his fine cutlass. The light, coming from the small window, lit this part of the cabin well enough, so the young man was able to clearly see the person in front of himself.

Without any doubts it was him - the furious King of Pirates and all the seas also known as...

"Shadow Emperor.."-young man uttered.

"Hoh? So you are aware of me, lad?"-the captain smiled, slightly tilting his head to the side.-"And what about you? Come closer and tell me your name."

By some reason the captive didn't resist and did as was told. Was it because he understood that it would be useless in his situation to argue with the captain? Or maybe it's because this man has possessed some unusual attraction, which doesn't allowed anyone to contradict him? Unfortunately, at the moment the young man couldn't find the answer to these questions.

When the captive came closer to the writing desk, captain's glance became more interested.

"Well?"-he asked.

"My name is Haschwald, sir."-young man replied.

"Souka."-captain said.-"Well, since you have told me your name it would be impolite of me to not name myself in return. My real name is Juha Bach. Nice to meet you, lad."

Captain was closely looking at his guest for some time and then talked again.

"So what are you doing in these waters?"-he inquired.

"Well, actually, I am just an ordinary adventurer. I was traveling on the various ships, hoping to find something interesting in the faraway lands."-Haschwald explained.

"I see. Then in such case I presume that you won't mind to join my crew."-Bach said.-"I saw how well you were fighting on that merchant ship. I am sure you will become a fine pirate with those skills you have. Well, what will you say, Haschwald?"

To captain's surprise young man didn't gladly agree, as he expected, but instead of that he clenched his fists and replied angrily:

"I will never agree to become one of the dishonorable pirates."

Captain's glance became rather cold in an instant. The young man immediately regretted that he said such thing.

"Don't forget yourself, boy. You shouldn't abuse the ones, who spared your life."-captain said coldly, gloomily looking at his captive.-"Besides, even pirates have a honor."

Haschwald decided to not reply anything to captain's words. However, the pirate managed to guess captive's thoughts by his face.

"So this is your answer to my generous offer?"-Bach said. In the next second he swung his cutlass with barely noticeable move, tearing captive's shirt on his chest.

Haschwald froze on the place, having no idea what to expect from this pirate. Meanwhile captain smirked slightly and leisurely moved the shirt edges away from each other with the help of his cutlass, revealing captive's bare chest.

"You have a fine body, lad."-Bach smirked again.-"I am sure we will be able to sell you as a slave on some foreign bazaar at a very good price."

"Slave?.."-Haschwald asked.

"Yes."-captain replied rather joyfully.-"You know, there are many people, who are really interested in buying such pretty boys as you."

"For what?"-Haschwald decided to inquire.

"Hm? You don't know?"-Bach surprised slightly but then smirked rather unfriendly.-"Then in such case I think I should tell you more about it."

Captain was telling his captive about the slaves and their buyers during some time. When he had finished his story, he found out that Haschwald became rather pale and felt not very good.

"Yare-yare. Looks like I got carried away a little."-Bach thought.

He came closer to the young man and put a hand on his shoulder, making him to shudder slightly.

"In any case, you have no choice, lad. You won't escape from this ship, where I decide your fate. So.."-captain noticed that the young man paled even more.-"You will stay with us and become the part of our crew."

"But you said.."-Haschwald surprised.

"Well, if you liked the other option then I.."-captain saw that his guest was looking rather miserably now and sighed.-"Come on. I will take you to your cabin."

After these words captain slightly pushed Haschwald to the door.

Soon enough they were in the small cozy cabin, which to Haschwald's surprise didn't look as some cell.

"You should stay here and have a good rest. Tomorrow I will tell you what duties you will perform as a part of my crew."-Bach said, going to leave. But then he noticed that his new subordinate still feels rather uneasy.-"What's wrong?"

"Nothing.."-Haschwald replied.

"Oi, forget what I said, lad. I was just kidding after all."-Bach said, patting the young man on the head.

"Really?"-Haschwald asked, perking up a little.

"Yes. You shouldn't trust everything you hear. You are among pirates now after all."-captain laughed then slapped young man on the back and left the cabin.

Confused Haschwald was staying on one place for a while. Then he came to the bed nearby, lay down on it exhaustedly and immediately fell asleep.

On the next morning Haschwald found out that his cabin wasn't locked. So he decided to leave it and look around. He went on deck and saw the familiar group of pirates. They were eating and talking to each other.

That sly girl from before noticed Haschwald and waved to him.

"Oi! Pretty-boy! Come here and join us!"-she called.

Haschwald rather unsurely came a bit closer to her.

"Wassup? We won't attack you this time."-girl smiled.-"Right, guys?"

"Yeah."-fat man replied.-"Since that lucky bastard had joined our crew, we can't fight him anymore. Or else Captain won't be pleased."

"What so special about him, anyway?"-mohawk guy inquired.

"Captain found him rather talented."-Cang explained.-"We need many good fighters at our side if we really want to beat Commodore Yamamoto's armada."

"Commodore?"-Haschwald asked, trying to remember who exactly that man was.

"Yes. The leader of the Marine patrol and the strongest man of all surrounding seas. After our Captain of course."-girl winked to Haschwald.-"Our goal is to defeat Yamamoto once and for all. Then all the pirates will finally get the freedom from the oppression of Marine patrol. And the other goal is..."

"Shh!"-someone shushed angrily.

"What?"-girl surprised.

"Don't tell him all our plans and secrets, Bambietta!"-mohawk guy said.-"We can't completely trust him yet."

"Ok. Then let's revise that."-Bambietta said.-"Firstly, how about you to have a meal with us, pretty-boy? And meanwhile we also can introduce ourselves to each other."

Haschwald nodded and sat near the girl. After he had named himself, other pirates introduced themselves as well.

"I am Bazz-B."-mohawk guy said in conclusion.-"And as for our Captain everyone in these seas knows him under the sobriquet..."

"Oh, I already know Juha Bach-sama's sobriquet."-Haschwald said.

The silence came at once.

"Huh? What?"-Haschwald surprised.

"Oi, lad.."-Bazz-B said rather unfriendly.-"How the hell did you know Captain's real name?!"

"Eh?..He told me it."-Haschwald replied confusedly.

"Haaaah?"-Bazz-B surprised even more.-"Do you think I will believe you? Everyone here knows that Captain tells his real name only to ones, whom he can trust. And that's us not you!"

"But.."

"You probably eavesdropped it somehow. Now listen here. You don't have a right to call him like that because you are not one of us yet. Got it, lad?"-Bazz-B asked.

"But..you don't call him by name either."-Haschwald remarked.

"Are you trying to mock me or what?!"-Bazz-B pissed off.

Pirate named Askin managed to grab and hold his comrade before he could attack Haschwald.

"Calm down."-Askin said.

He pulled Bazz-B after himself and other pirates followed them, leaving confused Haschwald behind.

"I wonder why Juha Bach-sama told me his real name. Could it be one of his traps to make me to have problems in future?"-the blond pirate thought.

After the meal Haschwald suddenly felt rather bad. It probably happened due to seasickness. So Haschwald had to spend part of the day near the bulwark.

A couple of hours later strong waves finally calmed down and Haschwald felt a bit better. He was sitting on the deck, when he suddenly heard the sound of approaching steps. Haschwald opened his eyes and saw the captain nearby.

"Hm? Is something wrong?"-captain noticed Haschwald's incredulous glance.-"Don't tell me that you thought that I came here to laugh at your condition."

"Well.."

"Here."-captain handed the cup filled with some unknown drink to Haschwald.

"What's this?"-the blond pirate asked.

"Don't worry. It's not a poison."-Bach said.-"I brought you a special medicinal drink. It will help you to recover from the seasickness."

Haschwald a bit unsurely made a sip from the cup.

"And eat this if you don't want to get sick with scurvy."-captain put the plate with fruits near Haschwald.

"Scurvy?"-Haschwald asked with curiosity.

"Oh, looks like you are really fond of listening to scary stories, lad."-Bach smirked.-"I am always ready to tell you plenty of them if you want."

Haschwald sulked after that. It made the captain to laugh.

"Yes. It will be really bad if such cute face will be spoiled by the illness."-Bach said, slightly lifting Haschwald's chin.

The blond pirate blushed a bit and looked at him surprisedly. Captain just chuckled and then went away.

Haschwald drained the cup with medicinal drink and then looked thoughtfully at the plate near him. He decided to follow captain's advice and ate the fruits.

Soon enough Haschwald felt much better. He glanced at the sky and found out that it's already getting darker. The cold wind blew in his direction, making Haschwald to shiver slightly. He rose from the deck and headed to his cabin.

On his way the blond pirate met the captain again.

"Ano..Captain..I wanted to thank you for that medicine."-Haschwald said.-"It really helped me a lot."

""Captain", you say? I thought I named myself before. Or maybe that wind blew the memory out of your head?"-Bach said a bit mockingly.

Haschwald decided not to ask the captain about that name case. He could guess that this sly man won't tell him all the truth anyway.

"Thank you, Juha Bach-sama."-Haschwald said in slight embarrassment.

"That's much better, Haschwald."-Bach smiled.

"What a name weirdo.."-Haschwald thought with anime sweat drop near his head.

Captain's glance immediately changed.

"Is it just me or there is something you don't like about your captain?"-he asked with suspicion.

Haschwald couldn't guess if the captain really was angry at him or not.

"Well.."

"Get back to your cabin at once or I will make you to spend the night in the hold of a ship."-captain said, smirking malevolently.

"Yes, sir!"-Haschwald replied and hurried back to his cabin.

It became pretty cold in a short time. Haschwald woke up during the night because of the strong wind, which was howling loudly behind the window. To his surprise the blond pirate found out that he didn't freeze at all in his rather cool cabin. It appeared that he was covered with the warm blanket, which perfectly prevented him from freezing. Looks like someone sneaked into the cabin while Haschwald was sleeping and left this blanket for him.

"I wonder who it was."-Haschwald thought before falling asleep again.

A few days has passed. During this time Haschwald has been performing his new duties along with the other pirates. He did rather well so the captain was pleased. The blond pirate was also able to get along with the other members of their crew. Though, some of the pirates still were not very friendly to him.

The ship has reached rather restless waters. The cold wind was blowing stronger and stronger with every new day. So soon enough a really furious storm broke out.

The vessel was being thrown in all directions by the strong waves. Huge amount of water was pouring over the board, making it very difficult to move over the deck.

Haschwald was trying to find the way to his cabin. However, he couldn't realize in which direction he should go. The unreally strong windflaw was pushing the blond pirate to the board, going to throw him into the sea.

Suddenly someone caught Haschwald by the hand and pulled him in one of the cabins. The blond pirate was trying to recover his breath for some time. Then he finally looked around and found himself in the captain's cabin. Its owner was staying nearby.

"Awful weather, isn't it?"-Bach said.-"It's very dangerous outside now. You should stay here until the storm ends."

Haschwald nodded and thanked the pirate leader for helping him. Then he noticed that the captain was thoughtfully looking at his sopping wet shirt.

"I wonder.."-Haschwald thought, glancing at his shirt as well. He noticed, that his bare chest became viewable through the white cloth due to wetness, and blushed slightly.

Then Haschwald felt cold and sneezed a couple of times. Captain glanced thoughtfully at him again.

"You will catch a cold very soon. You should take off that wet clothes until it's too late."-the captain advised.

"What?!"-Haschwald blushed even more.

"I don't want to have problems with sick subordinates, lad."-Bach said.-"So you'd better hurry and do as I told you."

"But.."

"Don't worry that much. I will give you this coverlet so you could wrap yourself up."-captain said.

He gave the coverlet to Haschwald and then turned to the door, listening to the storm, which was roaring behind it. The blond pirate hesitated for a while but then decided to follow captain's advice after all. He quickly took off his wet clothes and then wrapped in the coverlet. However, the cloth was rather thin so Haschwald started to freeze again.

Captain noticed that and came closer to the blond pirate. It made Haschwald to tense slightly.

"How long are you going to stay on the cold floor like that?"-Bach asked. In the next moment he quickly picked Haschwald up and then sat him down on the bed.-"Get under the blanket and have a warm."

After that captain headed in the far part of the cabin and started to search for something in his locker. Meanwhile Haschwald covered himself with the blanked and then sat in the bed, hugging his knees.

Soon enough pirate leader came back and handed a cup with warm drink to Haschwald.

"Drink this and you will warm up faster."-Bach said.

Haschwald did as was told. It really worked and he felt much better.

"Hm. Looks like this storm won't calm down any time soon."-captain said, listening for the sounds from the outside again.-"You may stay at the night, Haschwald. I won't mind."

After these words captain went to his writing desk and concentrated his attention on the various maps lying there. Haschwald was watching him for some time but pirate leader paid no attention to him anymore. Then Haschwald lay down on the bed and tried to fell asleep. He managed to do it pretty fast because he was really tired after such tough day.

On the next morning the storm finally calmed down and it became clear again. Haschwald opened his eyes and saw the captain in front of himself. Pirate leader was sleeping soundly. Probably the storm tired him out as well. Then Haschwald suddenly found out that the coverlet, he was wrapped in, fell down a little from his left leg while he was sleeping. Besides that, it also appeared that captain's hand was lying on his bare hip all this time. Probably pirate leader accidentally put it there in his sleep. Haschwald blushed deeply but didn't move, thinking that it could have disturbed the captain.

"What if he will get angry at me because of that?"-Haschwald thought.

Soon enough the captain woke up by himself. He quickly noticed that the blond pirate was a bit preoccupied by something.

"Hm? Is something bothering you, Haschwald?"-Bach inquired. But then he finally noticed what the problem was.-"Oh, sorry. Looks like you should not have tossed and turned in your sleep that much. Then that coverlet would not have fallen down."

Captain stroked Haschwald on the hip and then covered his bare leg by putting the coverlet at the place, where it was before. It made the blond pirate to blush again.

"Yare-yare. Looks like the blanket fell down as well."-Bach said.-"I bet you have frozen during the night."

Captain put the blanket on its place as well. However, he didn't get under it and continued to lie in the same way as before.

"Don't you feel cold?"-Haschwald asked.

"Maybe a little."-Bach replied.

"Then you should have a warm too."-Haschwald said. After these words he shared the blanket with his captain and covered him with it.

"You are so kind, Haschwald."-captain smiled.

After a while two pirates fell asleep again.

Next time Haschwald woke up, he found himself in the captain's tight embrace.

"Could this be an accident too?"-Haschwald thought, blushing once again.

A couple of days later pirate ship left the storm area almost undamaged and continued its way. Everyone supposed to be glad that they managed to survive but by some reason the crew was somewhat anxious. Something was markedly bothering the pirates and their captain.

"Is something wrong?"-Haschwald asked Bambietta.

"Oh, you don't know? We have reached rather restless waters."-Bambietta said, frowning a little.-"Actually, this is forbidden part of a sea. No one knows what can happen here."

"Have you been here before?"-Haschwald inquired.

"No. But this only adds more fun to our journey. Don't you think so?"-girl smiled.

She tried to look cheerful but Haschwald could notice that in fact she feels uneasy just as her comrades.

At the evening it became rather dark and some cold and clammy mist appeared from somewhere. It quickly covered the whole nearby area, making it impossible to see the surrounding.

Haschwald was staying near the bulwark and tried to descry something through the solid wall of strange mist, which was glimmering slightly. Unfortunately, the blond pirate wasn't able to see anything there. Suddenly he heard some quiet wailing coming from the midst of the mist. The sound became louder with every new second as if it was coming closer to the ship.

Haschwald noticed that the mist started to slowly gather around him and hurried to leave this place. He decided to ask captain what is going on and headed to his cabin.

Haschwald found the captain there. Pirate leader was busy with his maps again, however, it was noticeable that he is also bothered by something. Captain noticed Haschwald and turned to him.

"Are you all right?"-Bach asked.-"You should not have left your cabin. It's not safe outside."

"Why?"-Haschwald asked.

"You see, we are sailing through very mysterious waters now. Everything may happen inside that mist. Be on your guard, Haschwald."-captain advised.-"Though, I am sure as soon as we leave this area, the mist will gone."

Meanwhile wailing from outside became louder. It made the captain to frown. He was carefully listening for sounds coming from outside and then thoughtfully glanced at Haschwald. He was looking at him like that for some time. Then he suddenly took some peculiar pendant off from his neck and quickly put it on Haschwald's.

"What is..?"

In the next moment a scream was heard from the deck. Haschwald rushed there to find out what happened.

When the blond pirate left the cabin, he saw that now the whole deck was covered not only by mist but also by some transparent silhouettes with clawed hands - probably ghosts. These creatures were wandering all over the ship and wailed from time to time.

Haschwald noticed someone lying near one of the masts and hurried there. It was little pirate-girl name Liltotto. She was unconscious probably due to ghosts' affection. Haschwald took the girl to her cabin before ghosts could hurt her even more. To his surprise those creatures paid no attention to him and didn't try to attack while he was heading to the girl's cabin.

Haschwald returned to the deck and was able to find another couple of pirates there. These guys appeared to be possessed by the ghosts influence and were just staying on one place, looking somewhere afar. Haschwald led them to the spacious cabin, where pirates usually rested.

After that Haschwald examined all the ship and found out that the whole crew was possessed as well. Though, all pirates were in safe places, where ghosts couldn't affect them anymore.

Deck was the only dangerous place, where ghosts were wandering. Haschwald decided to return there one more time to check how the things are going. It appeared that part of the ghosts has left the ship, though, many of them still were nearby.

"I hope we will leave this area soon. It's good that wind is still blowing."-Haschwald thought, looking at the sails.-"And I wonder why these ghosts don't attack me."

Suddenly Haschwald noticed that blue stone on his chest is glowing with some mysterious energy.

"Could it be because of this pendant Captain gave me?"-Haschwald thought.

He decided to ask the pirate leader about it and headed back to captain's cabin. The blond pirate found him there sitting on the bed and breathed a sigh of relief. Although, when he came closer to the captain, he found out that he was possessed as well.

"It can't be!"-Haschwald thought in despair.

He slightly shook captain by the shoulders but unfortunately it had no effect. Now Haschwald had no other choice but just wait until their ship leaves this haunted area. The blond pirate sat near the captain and cuddled to him, hoping that he will return to normal state soon.

A couple of hours has passed and then finally the mist started to disappear. So soon enough the ghosts and their charms have gone us well.

Haschwald felt a great relief, when the pirate leader finally started to move. The captain blinked a couple of times and then surprisedly glanced at Haschwald.

"You are still here?"-he said.

"Huh? What do you mean?"-Haschwald asked in confusion.

"Well, you could have taken one of the boats and escape from the ship while we were possessed by the ghosts' power."-Bach said.

"I would have never done such vile thing."-Haschwald said a bit resentfully.

"I am glad that you are so honest, Haschwald."-Bach said, smiling slightly.-"Well? Then I presume you will tell me about what happened here while I was in that condition."

Haschwald nodded and told his captain about the events, which happened on the ship.

"So our crew is safe. I am glad to hear that. Well done."-Bach said and thanked Haschwald.

"It's me, who should thank you, Juha Bach-sama. After all you gave me this pendant."-Haschwald said.-"It helped me a lot."

"Yes, it's a special artifact containing magic within itself. If you continue sail with us, you will be able to find many such things on the hidden islands."-Bach said.

Haschwald's eyes lit up with curiosity. Captain chuckled and patted the blond pirate on the head.

"Ano..Juha Bach-sama..May I ask why you gave me this pendant?"-Haschwald inquired.

"Just to let you know that the pirates have a honor too."-captain replied somewhat evasively.-"I hope you finally understood it now."

Haschwald nodded.

"But..Is this the only reason?"-he asked.-"After all you could endanger everyone on this ship, if I would have escaped with this pendant. Is it right to trust the person you barely know?"

"Maybe not. But it's right to trust the person you love."-Bach said seriously.

"What?"-Haschwald surprised but then became sad.-"Wait..It's one of your jokes again, right?"

"You know, pirates should trust their captain without any doubts."-Bach said. Then he suddenly moved his face closer to Haschwald's and gave him a warm kiss on the lips.-"Well, did it make you to believe me?"

Haschwald blushed deeply and didn't know what to reply. But then he tried to pull himself together and nodded embarrassedly.

"And as for a captain, he can give his pirate the opportunity to return home, if that pirate wants so."-Bach said, looking somewhere aside.-"After all you deserved this."

"No!"-Haschwald suddenly exclaimed.-"I want to stay with you, Juha Bach-sama!"

"Hm? Why?"-Bach surprised.

"For the same reason, for which I didn't escape from the ship. And for the same reason, for which you were helping me all this time."-Haschwald replied.

"I see."-captain smiled contentedly.-"Oh, I almost forgot to mention one of the main rules: "No dating on this ship". Especially with the captain."

"Eeeh?!"-Haschwald exclaimed and then sulked.-"That's not fun at all.."

"All right. Don't make such face. I promise to never joke with such things again."-Bach said.-"Well, is my cute adventurer happy now?"

Haschwald nodded. After that the captain pressed his lips against pirate's again and the latter gladly responded to the kiss.

A couple of days later captain and Haschwald were resting in the quiet place on the deck. It was still rather windy so the pirate leader put his jacket on Haschwald's shoulders and then embraced him tightly.

"I think we will reach our goal soon."-Bach said thoughtfully.

"What goal?"-Haschwald inquired.

"Hm? You still don't know?"-captain surprised slightly.-"We are searching for the legendary treasure named Hougyoku, which can help us to beat Yamamoto's armada. The rumors say that it's hidden on one of the islands in the Haunted Seas. Though, I am not sure if we really will be able to find it here or not."

"So in the worst case the whole our journey can become futile?"-Haschwald asked.

"I don't think so. After all thanks to this journey I have already managed to find the most precious treasure of all surrounding seas."-captain smiled, embracing Haschwald tighter.


End file.
